


when the needle spins

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sleeps, and flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the needle spins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Mean Too Much to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271798) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 
  * Inspired by [(To Die Will Be) An Awfully Big Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167916) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



> Andeincascade looked this over and told me it wasn't stupid. I'm not entirely convinced.
> 
> Written, just because.
> 
> Title from _Magnets Caught In A Metal Heart_ by Thursday.

Frank sleeps, and flies.

The first time it happens he's just turned fourteen. He slowly wakes, stretches lazily and scrapes his arm on something rough as he tries to roll over. "What the—" His eyes spring open and he's paralyzed by fear because he's bumping gently against the ceiling, nose to textured plaster. There's a dizzying sense of vertigo as the world flips upside down and he's slowly drifting back to the sanity of his bed, gravity pulling him into its loving embrace.

He lays on his soft sheets, shivering in shock, wondering if he's still asleep, vividly dreaming. There's a series of sluggishly bleeding scratches on his elbow and faint bloodstains on the ceiling. He doesn't know what to think.

It doesn't happen regularly, but often enough that eventually his mom finds out and helps him rig a system to keep him in bed. She worries, watching him when she thinks he's not looking, and Frank hates himself for putting that shadowed look into her eyes.

It's like his sleeping mind is lighter than his waking mind. It gets worse as he gets older and nothing he does changes the fact that he's a freak.

Frank goes to shows and bars and clubs, looking for people with _density_ , enough to keep him earth-bound. Big burly punk guys with muscles and tats, luscious zaftig women with corsets and stockings. He takes them home to his crappy apartment and they press him into the mattress. For a little while he doesn't feel like he's losing himself. He's anchored and it's enough.

He has misgivings when he meets Gerard, because Gerard isn't his usual type. Gerard's not bulky or sturdy, but the way he smiles at Frank makes his heart skip a beat. He's so beautiful and Frank can't resist.

Gerard takes him home and Frank pulls him down, skin to skin, hoping that Gerard can ground him and keep him safe. He whispers his secrets into Gerard's hair between kisses, desperate. Frank needs—he needs so much, and he clutches at Gerard's shoulders, arching under the weight of him.

Gerard can't do it, he's not big enough, heavy enough but Frank pretends otherwise, falling asleep under Gerard, warm and protected.

Frank wakes, brushing against the ceiling and curses. "Fucking hell." He looks at Gerard, who's staring at up him, wide-eyed with delight. "Gonna have to tie me down, keep me from floating away."

Gerard is dumbfounded. "Why would I do that?" Gerard asks. "Frankie, I _want_ you to fly."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving toward the twin bridges this morning and the sky was clear except for this cloud that looked like an outstretched body, flying. I immediately though of Gerard from FayJay's wondrous _(To Die Will Be) An Awfully Big Adventure_ and also Frank from greedy_dancer's absolutely amazing _Don't Mean Too Much To Me_. I had an image of Frank brushing against the ceiling and wanting to be earth-bound while Gerard just wants him to fly...


End file.
